Warp Room
A Warp Room is an area in most early Crash games (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back to Crash Nitro Kart) from which a player can choose what level to play. The Warp Rooms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex were very similar. Each Warp Room had sections that usually contained six entrances (five levels, sixth was usually the boss). Each world in each warp room have different themes. For example, in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, the first section of the Warp Room had a castle and fairytale theme) In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex the worlds were split into types of weather in different countries. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Warp Room Theme Entry in Crash Bandicoot 2 instruction book The following info is taken from the Crash 2 instruction booklet. Do not modify it: "Totally oblivious to Cortex's discoveries, Crash is laying out soaking in the sun. His little hacker sister Coco is typing furiously on her laptop, trying to finish her program before the battery runs down. She yelps - her screen has gone black - and she pleads with Crash to get her a new battery. On his way home to get her power back, Crash is suddenly blinded by a flash of light. Next thing he knows, a holographic projection of Cortex is talking to him in an ancient Warp Room!" "Cortex tells him about the impending disaster, and urges Crash to help him find the 25 crystals needed to power the only means of survival the Earth has left - the new Cortex Vortex. He explains that an ancient civilization built the Warp Rooms centuries ago, and that their door provide instant access to points all over the world - places hiding the coveted crystals! Of course, Cortex doesn't know that the Earth also contains valuable gems - 42 clear and 5 colored - which may hold the key to his downfall!" This Warp Room is represented by six rooms connected via an elevator platform. The sixth room is secret and located underneath the first room. Each room has five levels and a load/save option. Once each level is complete, Crash may ascend to the next via the platform, but he must first fight a boss. Once the boss is defeated, the next room is accessible. To access the secret warp room, Crash must find certain secrets in levels that warp him to the secret room and unlock one of the levels there. This room has no platform that connects to the normal rooms. Crash can fight the bosses again by ascending from the bosses respective room and holding Triangle. Each room has its own theme: Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Warp Room Theme This warp room is set in the Time Twister Machine and it has a different format that makes it quicker to switch between rooms. Each room is one the same screen (minus the secret sixth room, once again located under the default room) Each room has five levels and one boss (all located in the room) and once each level and the boss is complete, the next warp room will open. The sixth room can be accessed via a platform once five relics are earned. Crash Bash Crash Bash Warp Room Theme The Warp Rooms in Crash Bash act in the same way, except there is a different number of entrances in each room, the entrances lead to the games, and players don't use lifts to get to the next room. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Warp Room Theme The Warp Room in this game, Coco's VR Hub System, is located on N. Sanity Island. It is a big laboratory built by Coco. There are five Warp Rooms on the first floor and a sixth on the second floor. Warp Room Six is accessed by a platform in the middle of the first floor after you clear the game. #The first one is an earthy themed one. Crash can access all of Rok-Ko's levels. #The second one is a water-themed one. It is raining in there and Crash can access all of Wa-Wa's levels. #The third one is fiery. There is a huge fire in the background and Crash can access all of Py-Ro's Levels. #The fourth one is an icy room. It is always snowing and you can access all of Lo-Lo's levels. It is weird that it is snowing. It would be more authentic if it was wind instead of snow. #The fifth one is a green space-theme Warp Room. There is a picture of a galaxy in the background. This level has no elemental to defeat, just Crunch. #The final one is a regular Warp Room. The player needs relics to access the levels. It is very secretly hidden but could be easily accessed accidentally if a player walks back towards the center. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Warp Rooms return in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure and act the same as in previous games. Crash Twinsanity In the demo version of Crash Twinsanity, the main room in the Iceberg Lab was used as a way to warp to each level. When approaching the warp entrance, Cortex would voice over explaining what the level was about, like a narrator. Crash: Mind Over Mutant When Crash needs to collect Uka Uka's stolen voodoo bones, he uses his powers to let Crash move around the island quickly. In the area where the Grimly is first met, three warp pads appear leading to Wumpa Island, the Wastelands, and Frozen Coast. Gallery crash2warp1.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 1 crash2warp2.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 2 crash2warp3.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 3 crash2warp4.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 4 crash2warp5.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 5 Warp room.PNG|Crash 3 - Warp Room 1 crash3warp2.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 2 crash3warp3.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 3 crash3warp4.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 4 crash3warp5.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 5 SCES 028.34 28082013 180528 0236.png|Crash Bash SCES 028.34 28082013 180512 0226.png|Crash Bash SCES 028.34 28082013 180452 0616.png|Crash Bash SCES 028.34 28082013 180439 0138.png|Crash Bash WoC Warp.jpg|Wrath of Cortex's warp room. THAwarp1.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 1 THAwarp2.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 2 THAwarp3.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 3 THAwarp4.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 4 Twinsanity Warp.jpg|Iceberg Warp Room in the Crash Twinsanity E3 Demo. MOM Warp.jpg|The Warp Room in Mount Grimly. Category:Locations Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant